1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of rapid isolating Monostroma latissimum filamentous bodies for mass-scale breeding. Particularly, it relates to a simple alternative to separate filamentous bodies of Monostroma latissimum algae (large green algae) as seed stock for breeding algae. More particularly, it relates to a process of easily isolating algal filamentous bodies for cultivation, in which the filamentous bodies are evenly distributed into small segments so as to penetrate through the cotton rope for algal mass cultivation and further grow into fronds at high luminosity.
2. Description of Related Art
Monostroma latissimum (or called Monostroma latissimum algae) are common green algae having fronds of tiny single-cell thickness. Among the similar categories, Monostroma latissimum has been successfully put into large commercial scale for many years in Japan (Shokita, S., Kakazu, K., Tomori, A. & Toma, T. 1991. Aquaculture in Tropical Areas IV. Midori Shobo Co., Tokyo, Japan, 360 pp.). In Taiwan, Monostroma latissimum has been used as food additive and cultured by commercial aquaculture technology. This inventor published in 1998 the use of enzymes in breaking down algal cell walls in order to form protoplasts and dedifferentiating mature protoplasts to form algal filamentous bodies as seed stock (Chen, the YC 1998. Development of protoplasts from holdfasts and vegetative thallus of Monostroma latissimum (Chlorophyta, Monostromataceae) for algal seed stock. J. Phycol. 34:1075-81.). However, such a method requires expensive enzymes (i.e., cellulase, pectinase, etc.) and the large amount of sugar alcohols (such as mannitol, sorbitol, sugar alcohol) in order to maintain osmotic stability. In addition, isolation and cultivation of protoplasts are complicate and time-consuming Therefore, the prior art cannot meet the need for the users in actual use.